Love and Betrayal
by NaaNaa5
Summary: What if Zuko and Katara were left in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se for much longer than a few hours? what if they had time to get to know one another. Would he still betray her, or will his new found love for her change his perspective? Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

Katara sat in the dark jail cell of the Firenation. Thinking. Contemplating. Wondering. Loving. It was strange to believe that the one person she loved was also the one assisting in her capture. Katara sighed his name aloud. "Zuko…" she breathed as she recalling her bittersweet memories.

_Flashback_

"…_I'm sorry…" Zuko whispered compassionately. "That's something we have in common."_

_Katara lifted her head in shock. 'His mother was killed too?' she questioned herself. She wiped her tears and turned to face him. "What?"_

_Zuko sighed and rose, striding towards the waterbender. "My mother… She… disappeared when Azula and I were younger."_

_Katara stood in front of him. "I'm sorry."_

_Zuko shrugged. "She left in the middle of the night… I barely remember. I was half asleep and she told me: '…everything I've done I've done to protect you…' and '…never forget who you are!' That's all I remember…"_

_Katara's heart fell as she saw how young and innocent Zuko's usually hard and evil face appeared. She touched his arm. "Do you know what happened to her?"_

_Zuko shook his head. "When I would ask my father, he would say that it's none of my business and that I should learn my place."_

"_Wow… You've had a rough past…"_

"_So have you."_

_Katara smiled and lifted her hand from his shoulder. "Well… There must have been good times too!"_

_The banished prince chuckled. "Yeah… Like when Uncle would bring me and Azula down to the beach on Ember Island early in the morning before our parents woke up," his smile widened. "We'd build fire palaces for them in the sand and when they'd wake up, Mom would be so proud of us! There were good times with my dad too… When I was 5, he took me to the highest point in the Fire Palace and showed me the whole kingdom before I had to go to lessons."_

"_You see?" Katara commented. "Thinking of the better times make you happier right?"_

_Zuko nodded. "Until I remembered how quickly they came and went…"_

"_Oh…" Katara looked at her feet._

"_What about you?"_

"_What _about_ me?"_

"_There should have been good times for you, too."_

"_Yeah. When we were little, Sokka used to love playing house! I was his daughter and we did everything as if he was my father. And of course there was penguin sledding with mom—" she stopped herself._

"_You don't need to say anymore, Katara," Zuko touched her arm to silence her. _

"_I'm sorry…" she began to cry silent tears. _

_Zuko pulled her into a hug. "Don't be…"_

_Katara sniffed and giggled. _

"_What is it?"_

"_You're… hugging…"_

_Zuko quickly pulled away. _

_Katara beamed at him. "Don't worry... it's okay! Hugging is good for you."_

_Zuko smiled and sat down, folding his hands on his knees. Katara sat next to him. They continued their conversations for hours. Laughing together, crying together, and being silent together. Katara found comfort in talking to someone with similar trials. _

_Eventually, night fell in the city above the catacombs, and the teenagers lay on their backs. With their heads touching, they let a sleepy silence form around them, until Katara spoke up._

"_Zuko?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do you want to do?"_

_Zuko sighed. "Get out of this cave…"_

_Katara giggled. "No… I mean, after we get out. What do you want to do with your life?"_

"_I'm not sure. I guess… I want my father's trust… and love. And I want my honor back."_

_Katara propped herself up on one elbow. "Your honor…" she scoffed. "Don't you realize how much honor you have?"_

"_What are you talking about?" he mumbled not looking at her. _

_Katara leaned over his face and looked into his eyes. "You have made it so far from where you've started. You lost your mother, were burned by your own father, hated by your sister… banished… but look at you now. You're a terrific firebender and you're strong physically and mentally. And you're hand—" she gasped._

_Zuko smirked in amusement. "What?"_

_Katara blushed. "Oh… it's nothing—" as she started to move away, Zuko held her face between his hands and pulled her lips to his. Katara pulled away automatically, before her emotions could react. "What are you doing?" she mumbled._

_Zuko sat up straight. "Oh… I'm… I'm sorry, Katara… I didn't—"_

_Katara stopped him by pressing her lips to his again, but this time she leaned in. Zuko gently moved his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Sparks exploded through their veins and time moved in slow motion._

_Soon, Katara pulled back for air. She pressed her forehead against his chest as he cradled her like a baby. "Wow…" she gasped._

_Zuko smiled. "Wow…" he agreed. "Amazing…" he leaned forward and gently sucked her lower lip._

_Katara eyes fluttered shut as she reveled in the feeling, smell, and taste associated with the banished fire prince. But then she remembered her family, Aang, her brother, and even Toph. She pulled away._

_Concern flooded in Zuko's gold eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_Katara shook her head and moved out of the warm embrace in his lap. "We shouldn't be doing this…"_

_Zuko instantly felt colder as she left him. "I know…" he dropped his head into his hands. "But it just… feels _right _with you."_

_The waterbender flushed. "Same with you…"_

_Zuko stood up. "So while we're here for Agni knows how long, let's make the most out of this…"_

_Katara hugged her shoulders and faced away from him. "What _is _this, Zuko?"_

_The boy strode to Katara and threaded his arms around her from behind. "I don't think it has a label…"_

_Katara turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest. "Maybe it's just… me and you."_

_He squeezed her. "I guess so! If you'll trust me not you hurt you…"_

_Katara squeezed back. "I do…"_

_End Flashback_

"I do…" she whispered to herself. "How stupid could I have been! Trusting a firebender… Loving a firebender."

"I'm sorry…" whispered a tenor voice.

Katara's heart stopped as she recognized Zuko as he entered the prison. "What do you want…"

Zuko strode to her cell. "I'm so sorry, Katara! I'll do anything for you while you're in here! I'll—"

"Will you get me out!" she demanded loudly.

Zuko dipped his head. "I… I can't…"

Katara reached her hand through the bars and slapped him. Zuko jumped back in shock. "Why? Because your _honor _is restored?" she sighed and caught her breath, then continued. "We were in that cave for 2 weeks, Zuko… You said that you loved me with everything. You said that I _was _your everything!"

"Katara…" Zuko clung to the bars. "Katara please… forgive me…"

"No… I never will! I thought I loved you too. But how could I love a traitor!"

"Katara I do—"

"No… You used me for your own pleasure, and to capture Aang. Now, it's over…"

"Katara!"

"Get away from me," Katara whispered bluntly. Zuko didn't budge. She watched as his body stiffened in pain, but she couldn't see him cry. She turned her head away and shouted. "I HATE YOU, ZUKO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she couldn't help the sobs that racked through her.

Zuko watched helplessly and guiltily and soon he walked away, leaving Katara to sob alone. Yet, as soon as he was half way up the stairs he heard: "ZUKO!" he ran down the stone steps and to Katara's cell. As soon as he was there, she clutched his princely attire through the bars, pulled him close and kissed him soundly.

"I love you…" Zuko whispered when they pulled away seconds later. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too…" she replied painfully. "But I can never trust you again… We can't be together…"

Zuko stroked her hair. "I know… I'm sorry."

"Don't be! We'll find others…"

Zuko nodded. "But I'll never love them like I love you." Before any emotion was shown he ran up the stairs of the black dungeon. Katara sank to her knees and breathed in Zuko's lingering scent until it was gone.

**Guys this may or may not turn into a story. I have no idea where I'm going with this so please don't get your hopes too high okay? I have a new laptop and yeah.. typing in my PJ's in my bed before I sleep works for me! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katara slept in the dark dungeon that night with a heavy heart. She knew she betrayed her friends by even talking friendly with the banished prince in the catacombs. Well, not banished anymore. She betrayed her self-respect and her heart by loving the one person who would tear it to sheds. She loved him, but as soon as she was out, she would forget him. Maybe…

Outside of her dream-like state of mind, she heard faint mumbling and the screech of iron against rock. She cringed inwardly as the sound racked her teeth.

"You're free to go!" shouted a man with a deep gruff voice.

Katara was pulled from her slumber immediately. "What?" she mumbled.

"I said you're free!" he repeated. "The prince gave us orders to set you free and place you far away from Fire Palace grounds."

Katara's heart grew heavier. "Far away?" she felt her voice falter.

"Yeah," the man answered with no interest. He seized her wrist and began to drag her from the cold cell. "Let's go water witch!"

The girl was too weak and angry to suppress a stubborn reply, so she cooperated and walked with the man through the dungeon, up the stairs and through the courtyard doors into the chilly night. They walked through the palace grounds until they reached the palace gates.

The man shoved her through the gate and laughed. "Don't come back!" he shouted, then he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, it's from the Prince Zuko," he thrust it at her.

Katara grasped it and held it to her chest, afraid to open it.

"Get lost now!" Katara narrowed her eyes at him and stalked off without another thought.

All night, Katara wandered the Firenation. She watched the city in wonder as it was usually loud and hasty. Now, everything was serene and quiet, and Katara could finally see some beauty in this land. When she got tired, she settled down under a tree and tried to sleep.

XXX

"KATAAAAARAAAA!" came a loud cry, waking Katara from sleep.

"Huh?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Sugar Queen?"

"It's us!" Aang's voice exclaimed. "You're alive!"

Katara fully opened her eyes to see Sokka, Aang, and Toph rushing towards her like an angry moose-lion. "Sokka! Aang! Toph!" she shouted and she ran into their embrace.

The group hugged, laughing with joy. "Who set you free?" Aang inquired curiously.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Zuko…"

"Really?" Toph commented. "That's a first."

"AWWW!" Sokka groaned.

"What?!" Katara exclaimed rushing to her brother's side.

"I had this wicked awesome plan to save you from the prison but Zuko had to do it first!"

Aang shook his head. "Sokka, your plan wasn't awesome at all!"

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "Setting the palace on _fire _with _Firebenders _in it wouldn't have worked."

"Says who?" Sokka crossed his arms.

"Uh, common sense!!" Toph answered sarcastically.

Katara chuckled. "I've missed you guys! How did you find me?"

"We were trying to come up with a _good _plan to set you free," Aang replied. "We've missed you too…"

"So what have you and the Fire Scum done in the catacombs in Ba Sing Se all this time?" Toph asked as they began to walk.

Katara's heart ached for those times again as she thought about the buzzing love between her and Zuko. "Nothing!" she answered quickly. She knew that Toph recognized that she was lying, and prayed that the blind girl would keep her mouth shut.

"Oh…" Toph replied with a slight tone of understanding. "Okay." Katara sighed.

Soon, Aang blew the bison whistle and Appa flew down in a split second. The bison automatically nuzzled Katara to the floor, grunting in happiness. "Good to see you two Appa!" Momo glided from his perch on Appa's head and landed on Katara's. "And Momo!" The lemur licked her face, leaving spitty trails everywhere.

"Alright, alright, break up the love fest!" Toph shouted. "Let's get going!"

But as they were boarding, Katara's letter fell out of her pocket. Sokka grabbed it. "What's this?"

Katara snatched it back. "Uh… P-probably my release paper or something." Painfully, she released it into the air and watched it float with the wind. She whispered 'I love you, Zuko…' silently in the back of her mind and suppressed the tears that began to well up in her eyes.

But as they left, the letter floated into the Fire Palace courtyard and unfolded. During her training, an evil Princess took it in her curious grasp and read it.

_**Katara**__** My Dear Katara,**_

_**I love you… so much. No, I won't find someone else! I can't find some **__**stupid little slut**__** other girl because you're the only one I can see. Don't go with the avatar yet, okay? Meet me at the Fire Palace's back gate. I hope they haven't taken you far. See I set you free! I hope that proves something to you… And just so we're clear, you and Uncle are all I have. You **_**are **_**my world and everything Katara. Don't give up on me yet. Please.**_

_**With every ounce of my love,**_

_**Zuko**_

Azula smirked. "So he set her free? Excellent. This will make the hunt, all the more fun for me…" she laughed to herself and decided that she would drop in while her brother and the water slut were together.

XXX  
Later that night…

Zuko snuck quietly out of his room late that night wearing an old cloak. He tiptoed around corners and made his way to the lobby of the palace. His heart beat continually quickened as he thought of Katara. Would she come? Would she give him a second chance? As he moved, he remembered the amazing hours they spent in each other's arms in Ba Sing Se. And though they were cold and slightly hungry (the guards always dropped down some bread) he wished that he was there again. Alone with Katara for weeks on end. 'If only it could be like that forever,' he thought and he closed his eyes, sighing for a moment. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Son?" it was Ozai.

'Son…' Zuko thought contentedly. "Uh… sorry my Lord…" he bowed respectfully to his father.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh… the study. I couldn't sleep…"

Ozai nodded. "Don't stay up too late Prince Zuko. We have training at the crack of dawn."

Zuko's jaw dropped slightly. "We?"

"Yes," the Fire Lord answered. "Just us two. I'm very proud of you for capturing the Avatar , my son."

Zuko smiled and bowed. "Thank you, my Lord." He tried to keep voice low and natural, but inside his joy would overflowing.

Ozai gave a little smirk, identical to Zuko's, and walked down the hall. Zuko turned and watched him go. His father was talking with him! They were training _together, ALONE _in the morning! Zuko smiled and rushed outside, hoping Katara would be there to share his happiness.

But he didn't notice Azula smiling grimly in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

After flying for what seemed like ages, the Gaang found a place to camp; a serene looking pasture on a cliff overlooking the sea. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky took on an orange glow. The breeze was warm and comforting reminding Katara of her Fire Prince. As they were setting up, she didn't say a word. The pain from memory her past days still hadn't worn off and she missed the long hours of comforting silence spent in Zuko's arms.

"Twinkletoes," Toph called from the ground. She covered the exposed part of her legs with her hands and walked back and forth trying to keep warm. "Go get us some firewood."

Aang looked up from unpacking. "I'm not done—"

"Now!" she pointed her finger at him directly as if she could see. Aang sighed and began to walk off.

Katara watched Aang go into the woods and concern for her friend came over her. "Sokka, go with him!" Katara exclaimed.

Sokka, who was laying lazily on Appa's back, groaned in disgust. "I'm too hungry to move…"

Katara placed her hands on her hips. "Go fishing then! Just keep an eye on Aang. We're in the Firenation still remember?"

The teen sat up. "Fine…" he leaped off Appa and ran off into the forest shouting: "Hey Aang, wait up!"

Katara shook her head and reached for her water pouch only to find it empty. "Toph, I'm going down to the shore to get some water."

"Pssh," Toph scoffed. "No you're not! You're gonna tell me what you were doing with Zuko…"

"I already told you! I—"

"The truth," Toph stood and walked towards her.

Katara stared into her sightless eyes hesitantly, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I really don't think it's any of your business!"

Toph rolled her glassy eyes. "Who do you think I'll tell? Twinkletoes is in love with you and Sokka would kill somebody. I may be blind but I'm not stupid!"

"I know…"

"So?"

"So…"

"So, are you gonna tell me?"

Katara blushed deeply. "We… fell in love with each other…"

XXX

Zuko paced anxiously in front of the palace gate. "Katara…" he whispered. "Where are you…" he dropped to the ground and set his face in his hands. He sighed. "Where is she?!"

"Gone," whispered Azula's snake-like voice.

"What?" Zuko stood up and turned as his sister emerged from behind a tree with an evil smirk on her face.

"Here," Azula launched a balled up piece of paper at Zuko's face.

"What's this?"

"Isn't that the "romantic" letter you wrote to the waterbender?" she asked sarcastically.

Zuko unrolled the paper and his heart fell. "She never got it…"

Azula smiled. "Oh, Zuzu…" she placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Don't look so down! She did get it. She just wrote you a letter in return." She pulled a scrap of folded paper out of her pocket and handed it to Zuko.

He pushed it away. "I can't read any rejections write now, Azula."

"Fine, I'll read it," Azula unfolded the letter and began to read. "It says: _Dear Zuko, It's over… I thought I was clear. I can't trust you, therefore I can't love you like I have before. What happened in the catacombs is over. I'm sorry to leave you like this. Trust me when I say this is breaking my heart too! I hope we can be friends in later years._

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. "So she's really gone?"

"I'm sorry, Zuko…"

"No you're not," he turned his head away from her.

Azula rolled her eyes. "She's just a peasant! You're the Fire Prince. You can have whatever girl you choose! Take Mai for example. I hear she'll be waiting for you after training with Dad."

Zuko thought for a moment. 'Letting go of her should be good for me.'

"It's going to be hard," Azula commented as if reading her brothers thoughts. "But let her go! Move on…"

The Fire Prince ran a hand through his hair and painfully agreed. "You're right. I can move on."

Azula nodded and watched him walk slowly back towards the palace. She laughed quietly to herself. "What a shame little, Zuzu," she mumbled holding the letter between her fingers. "You have yet to recognize my handwriting…" she set flame to her fingertips and watch as the fire slowly consumed the false note.

XXX

"Wow," Toph breathed. "So, you guys—"

"No!" Katara shook her head violently. "We were really close but—"

"Why do you always forget that I can tell when you lie!"

Katara felt her eyes brim with tears. "I didn't mean for it to happen okay, Toph! I'm fourteen! It wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Katara…" Toph whispered. "Calm down! It's not a big deal!"

"I was saving myself for my husband," Katara whispered looking down at her twiddling thumbs. "And if Sokka found out—"

Toph reached over and shook her shoulders. "He won't! And even if he did what happened already happened. It's done!"

"…My first time was in a cave, Toph…"

The Earthbender stood. "They're coming back. Don't worry so much, Sugar queen." And she quickly sealed herself in her earth tent. "Tell me when dinner's ready!" she shouted.

Katara sighed and remembered.

_They lay together on Zuko's long earth kingdom blouse. She was wearing Zuko's long white undershirt and he was in nothing but his training pants. Katara lay her head on his shoulder absentmindedly stroked his taut stomach muscles._

"_I can't believe I did this…" Katara mumbled solemnly. "I was saving myself for marriage…"_

_Zuko kissed her forehead gently. "Believe it or not so was I. It just felt like the right moment."_

_Katara smiled and peered up into his eyes. "I love you."_

_Zuko smirked and Katara's heart skipped a beat. "I love you, too! And believe me, I'll never leave you. I swear." He held her tighter against him. "You're my everything."_

"His everything…" Katara scoffed. "Right…"

"We're back!" Aang shouted from a distance.

"I got FISH!" Sokka exclaimed running into the camp excitedly.

**Guys… trust me when I say I didn't want to have Katara and Zuko do "it" before marriage! Katara doesn't seem like that kind of girl to me! But the story seemed to flow like that to me. I feel awful really! Ugh… oh well! Hope you enjoyed this one! **


	4. Chapter 4

"_Zuko!" Katara shouted helplessly. "What are you doing?!" _

"_Restoring my honor!" he replied as he thrust a ball of flames her way._

_Katara ducked and covered her arms with water, lashing at him furiously. "I thought you changed!"_

_Zuko mercilessly sent long tails of flame in her direction. "I have changed…" he said in an almost whisper._

_The young girl relinquished another wisp of flame and bender her water in a large ball. "How could you do this to me?" she shouted. Zuko's face fell visibly and he dropped his arms. Katara pelted the water ball at him and he was thrown against the far wall. He landed with an "OOF!" and slid down the wall to the floor._

"_Zuko!" called Azula after knocking Aang temporarily unconscious. "She's weak!"_

_Zuko's eyes shifted to Katara, then back to Azula, then Katara's face again. 'You have been waiting for your honor and father's love for so long!' his conscious reminded him. 'Don't give it up!' Zuko gazed into her blue eyes one last time. "I'm sorry…" and he sent a large blast of fire at her. It sent Katara flying through the air, and he winced as she was pummeled against some of the green crystals. She lay there, smoke rising off of her in a stream, her hair was loose and some was singed._

XXX

Katara sat up swiftly as the vision of Zuko's betrayal flooded her thoughts. As she tried to catch her breath, she realized it was still night. Her heart was pounding and there was a light sweat on her forehead. It took her a while to realize where she was until she heard Sokka loud snoring and saw the fire blazing. The fire reminded her of the last time she and Zuko shared glances, before he turned his back on her.

She lay back on her sleeping bag and pressed one palm to her forehead. She knew forgetting Zuko wouldn't be easy. Katara groaned. 'I'm gonna take a walk…' she thought, and quietly tiptoed into the forest and down to the beach.

Katara felt totally at ease standing next to her element. She hoped that waterbending in the moonlight would soothe her for a while. Slowly, she removed her shoes, leggings, and dress then stepped into the water. The chill in the night air didn't bother her much and the frosty water reminded her mildly of home. She waterbended for a while, swirling strips of water in wide spirals around her.

"Hello there, Katara."

Katara automatically held her element at the ready. "Who's there?"

A girlish figured stepped from the shadows behind a cleft of rock. "Aw," she cooed with a grim smirk. "Don't you recognize me?"

Katara gasped. "Azula! What do you want?"

"To return this," the princess handed Katara Zuko's letter.

Katara read it swiftly having to hold a hand to her chest as he asked for her not to give up on him. "Oh, Zuko…" she whispered, then she locked eyes with Azula. "Why are you bringing this to me?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Azula stepped closer. "I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to bother meeting with my brother. He's found someone."

"What?" Katara looked to Yue for some kind of insight. "I don't believe you."

"Fine!" Azula put on a genuinely cruel smile. "Don't believe me. Just try going to the palace gate! He won't be there."

Katara shook her head and looked down at her feet. 'Let go, Katara…' she sighed. "This can't be the only reason you're here."

"It's not. I'm here to bargain with you."

"Whatever you're thinking, I'm not telling you a thing!"

"Oh, I believe you will! I know you're still in love with Zuko so let's move on. Is the Avatar dead, or alive?"

Katara flinched.

_Aang floated into the air, clearly deep within the Avatar State. The room grew still, and through her physical and emotional pain, Katara felt pride creeping to the surface of her heart and she had to smile._

_Suddenly, so swiftly that it was almost invisible to human eyes, lighting flashed and Aang fell. Katara's heart dropped and she rushed to her friend. For a second, she didn't care about herself, the Dai Li, the fate of the world, or even Zuko… Her closest friend was shot down by lightning._

_When she made it to him, she held Aang in her arms. _

"_YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Iroh shouted. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can!"_

_Katara nodded briefly and ran into a pool of water. She swirled it around her and Aang and floated up through the waterfall. When she made it to the surface, she didn't hesitate to take out her spirit water and heal Aang instantly. She pressed the healing water into his back watched as it was absorbed into his body. Soon, Aang groaned and opened his eyes smile played on his face. Katara hugged her friend close and cried tears of joy while looking to the sky, thanking Yue and Tui, just as Sokka zoomed past on Appa. He swooped down and reach down to the pair of battle worn benders._

"_Pass Aang to me!" Sokka shouted. "I'll pull you up next!" _

_As Katara raised the boy up to the saddle, she was dragged back down through the waterfall by a strong force._

"_KATARA!" they all shouted. _

_The last thing she noticed was Toph trying to fight back, then she was knocked unconscious._

"You saw what you did to him!" Katara replied angrily.

"But I've also seen what you can do. You're a healer. So answer me truthfully! Did you or did you not revive the Avatar?"

"I didn't…" Katara answered looking the princess sternly in the eyes.

Azula examined her nails. "Hm… My sources tell me you're lying!"

Katara stepped back. "How would you know?"

"Don't you remember? I'm in charge of the Dai Li now! They are all over the Firenation, and your little friends were spotted in the woods. So let me make one thing clear to you. Hand the Avatar to me, or I'll take him myself."

"I'll never let you—"

"To make this more interesting, let's add your beloved Zuko to the picture. You hand the Avatar to me, or I'll take him myself. But if you even try to fight back or run away, I'll have the Dai Li kill Zuko on the spot."

Katara's eyes grew wide as a painful ripping feeling filled her chest. "…You… You wouldn't! He's your brother!"

Azula laughed. "I know! And I know what you're thinking! Why on earth would I convince him to join forces with me if all I wanted was to kill him? Well, you know what they say. Keep your friends close, but you enemies closer."

"If. You. Kill. Him. I. Will. DESTROY. You!" Katara held her water in position.

"I would love to see you try!"

Katara let out an angry wail and wrapped Azula in dozens of water-wisp tangles. Azula quickly steamed them off and threw several balls of blue hot fire her way. Katara dodged each one with great precision. Azula smiled. "I'm impressed!"

Katara glared. "Thanks…"

"Katara!" Toph shouted over the cliff. "What's going— AH!" Toph was grabbed by a pair of arms and pulled back into the darkness overhead. The sounds of battle were heard as the rest of the Gaang had obviously woken up.

"DAI LI!" called Azula. "GET THE AVATAR, GO BACK TO THE PALACE, AND KILL PRINCE ZUKO!"

"NO!" Katara shouted and ran with fists extended into Azula. The girls wrestled on the ground until Katara created an ice dagger and held it at Azula's throat.

Azula gave her evil smirk. "What do you think killing me will do for Zuko or the Avatar?"

"AANG!" shouted Sokka from the top of the cliff.

Katara drew some water from the sea and launched herself to her friends. When she got there, she found Toph laying unconscious on Sokka's lap and the Dai Li were nowhere in sight. "Oh no…" Katara whispered. She turned back to the edge of the cliff and saw that Azula had disappeared as well. "Put Toph in Appa's saddle, Sokka! We're going after Aang!" _And saving Zuko._


End file.
